Silly Boy
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Yellow has a problem with sleep-talking, accidentally revealing her true feelings. What happens when Red finds out about this problem of hers? Oneshot. SPECIALSHIPPING.


**Hiya! I hope you're enjoying these. In complete and utter honesty, once a fic or drabble comes to mind, I need to write it down at the freest moment I have. XD After this, I think I have another one in mind...not completely sure, though. :/ It has a roller-rink in it. Hahaha**

**WARNING 1:**** Blue is the girl, Green is the boy**

**WARNING 2:**** I'm only on Chapter 343 of PokéSpe**

**WARNING 3:**** I'm STILL Microsoft-Word-less, so if my grammar is off, I apologize. My spelling should be fine, though. :3**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Pokémon Special, or the franchise in any way. **

**-\[=]/-**

He loved not having a care in the world when they were like this. They were sprawled out on the green grass, watching clouds float by. Yellow had already drawn her picture for the day. She also fished with Red for at least an hour, finding a large group of water-type Pokémon, which she used to inspire her latest drawing. Red picked up the picture, looking over it again. It truly was incredible. She had improved so much from when they first met.

With a soft smile, he looked at her now. She was fast asleep. You see, when they were fishing, Yellow found a Magikarp that had been injured and left for dead. She sheepishly laughed when she noticed it. People were always hurting Magikarp, unless they decided to catch it in order to make it a Gyarados. It took up a lot of her power to heal it, though. It suffered some critical damage. And because of such an energy drain on her behalf, she needed to sleep immediately.

"Do you need me to take you home?" Red asked worriedly.

"N-No," Yellow replied sleepily as she attempted to keep her eyes open. "I can just stay here for a bit."

"You're going to nap in the forest?" he inquired, cocking a brow as he did so.

"Mhm..." she yawned as she laid on the verdant ground.

He chuckled lightly as he gingerly picked her up. He placed her in a seated position against a tree and settled himself next to her. He watched her calmly smile in her sleep, and her cheeks pinked slightly. Red arched a brow at the blonde, having no clue what she could be thinking of.

"Red~" he heard a familiar voice, "are you stalking little girls?"

"Blue," he grunted, "she just fell asleep, so I put her here to keep her away from the river."

"Of course~" Blue giggled.

She fell on her knees, looking at the sleeping girl's expression.

"She talks in her sleep, ya know."

"What?" Red asked, snapping his head in Blue's direction. "Does she really?"

"Yeah," Blue stated with a nod. "She says her deepest thoughts and feelings when she does."

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Like whatever she's thinking about~" she smiled. "But I like to speed up the process."

"How do you do that?" he queried instantly.

"Oh, Red," she giggled, standing up and dusting off her skirt, "what would be the fun in telling you?"

"Come on," he whined, "just tell me."

"Nope!" she laughed, patting his head before putting her hands behind her back. "You'll just have to figure it out for yourself!"

As she waltzed away, Red huffed. He crossed his arms and looked down at Yellow's sleeping form. He thought and thought of ways to make her speak to him, but he was at a loss, when there was an obvious answer. Before he could figure out said answer, though, he heard a small mutter coming from the blonde's mouth.

"Silly, silly," Yellow uttered, turning her head to face Red's direction. "Silly, silly, silly boy..."

_Boy_? Red couldn't help but feel jealous. What silly boy was Yellow thinking about? He awkwardly shifted as the smile on her face slowly expanded.

"Who's so silly?" he murmured.

"Why you, of course."

His eyes widened into saucers, and he immediately looked for her eyes. They were certainly closed, which caught his attention. He smirked as he leaned closer to the girl. Red finally figured out what should have been obvious in the first place. How did he not think of it before? Boy, did he have questions for her. And he'd _love_ some answers to his questions.

"So, Yellow," he queried, "why am I so silly?"

"Because you don't know..." she spoke with a smile.

"Because I don't know what?" he inquired.

"The thing..." she began, but ran into a fit of giggles.

"What _thing_?" he asked, becoming exasperated.

"With love!" she laughed. "Silly, silly, silly, silly..."

She continued to say silly for the next while. Red wondered what she meant by "The thing with love." It was directed at him, he knew, but...could it possibly mean what he thought it meant. His mouth was agape. For several minutes, Yellow spoke "silly." He looked at her, feeling as though he broke her. At least this gave him time to think about what she said. He tapped his chin with his index finger, wondering how to go about this.

He'd known for some time that she'd at _least_ had a crush on him. But he never would have guessed that she loved him. In all truth, he did like her. Red thought Yellow was pretty, in not only her looks, but in her personality. Her attitude was a kind one, and she was always caring for others. If they dated, he was certain he would bow to her every whim. She had those eyes that he couldn't resist...she had that smile that made his stomach churn... He didn't know what to do.

"...silly, silly, silly, silly, silly..."

_Well_, _she's already broken, _he thought. What worse could he do. He was trying to figure out how to awaken her, but he didn't know exactly what to do. He figured whatever he did couldn't be as bad as sticking her in the continuous "silly" loop. He squeezed his eyes tight, grabbed ahold of her shoulders, pulled her toward him, and kissed her. Now, **that** woke her up.

Startled, Yellow opened her eyes as wide as she could. When she saw Red's face so close to her, she screamed a bit, which frightened Red. _His_ eyes opened as well, and he yelped whilst backing away on his hands and feet.

"R-Red-San!" Yellow stammered, covering her mouth.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he apologized.

They both had crimson faces, which embarrassed each of them. Red and Yellow fell into an awkward silence. Yellow tried to look him in the eyes several times, but every time she even began lifting her head, she trembled and let it back down.

"Y-You talk in your sleep."

"Huh?"

"You talk in your sleep." Red repeated. "You called me a silly boy...because...I didn't know about..._the thing with love_."

"O-Oh my!" Yellow stuttered once more. "I'm so sorry, Red-San! I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Is it true?" he asked seriously. "Do you...love me?"

She held a hand to her face in an attempt to cover her blush. However, that wouldn't work. Red looked her in the eye, moving closer and closer as he did so. She had no choice other than looking him in the eye. She sighed and confronted her feelings.

"Y-Yes..." she replied quietly.

"Good," Red smiled, catching her full attention, "then I can tell you that...I think I love you back."

Yellow was speechless. Red took this as the perfect opportunity to kiss her forehead, and trap her in a ginormous hug. She finally giggled, and hugged him back.

"Oh, you silly, silly boy..."

**-\[=]/-**

**Hmm...I hope that turned out well. XD There should be more to come (better than this I hope...), so be looking for it. :3**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
